


Big Brother

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3





	Big Brother

**Easter, 1975**

 

Sirius had always been bigger than him.

He was his big brother, obviously, and insisted on introducing him as _my little baby brother Reg_ even to people they already knew. He would rest his elbow on Regulus’s shoulder and muss up his hair and get things off shelves for him even though he could definitely reach and even if he couldn’t, he could use magic couldn’t he?

But he was bigger in other ways, too. Sirius was louder, livelier, more interesting. He had his gaggle of friends that hung onto his every words and crowds of girls that practically _drooled_ over him. Disgusting.

Everyone knew when Sirius walked into a room. He waved his hands when he talked, forcing you to duck out of the way to avoid being smacked around the face. He delivered ridiculous speeches while standing on tables. He made outrageous swerves and dives on his broomstick and lapped up the applause.

He was just _big_.

“Come on boys, let’s get you measured up.”

“Aunt Cass, aren’t we getting a bit old for that?” Sirius grumbled.

“Nonsense! You’re fine, strapping young men and you’re still growing and you _will_ be measured on my growth chart. Regulus, you first.”

Regulus rose from his armchair and stood obligingly in front of the wall where all the Blacks had been measured up for the past three generations. Aunt Cass’s quill flew up to mark a line at the top of his head.

“Two inches! My my, you’ll be as tall as your father yet, Regulus,” Cassiopeia beamed.

Regulus straightened his back, a little shot of pride bursting through his veins, and sat back down.

Sirius was called up next, rolling his eyes but walking with a swagger all the same. Regulus pretended to inspect the cuffs of his robes but was really keeping an eye on those height marks labelled _Sirius_. Frustratingly, they jumped up even higher than his had.

“Maybe next year, baby brother,” Sirius winked, and clapped him on the shoulder.

Maybe next year.


End file.
